Ojos Rojos
by Tefinitha
Summary: El Sharingan podía representar el orgullo Uchiha. Pero para Sasuke, desde que se había implantado los ojos de su hermano mayor, no representaba más que una tortura eterna.


¡Hola! Aquí estoy, de nuevo, tras haber sobrevivido a los parciales de fin de año.

Esta es la primera vez que me planteo escribir una historia que tenga a un Uchiha como protagonista. ¡Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo!

En fin, gracias por entrar a leer.

Les recuerdo que Naruto no me pertenece; yo solo uso a sus personajes como entretenimiento.

¡Ahora sí! Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Ojos rojos.

Ojos rojos. Ojos carmín. Ojos color sangre. Ojos eternos que brillaban en la oscuridad, dando augurio de muerte. Ojos que causaban la muerte, guerras y calamidades. Ojos malditos, llenos de odio. Ojos, diferentes a todos los demás ojos del mundo. Ojos con Sharingan.

Aquella habilidad, que se había convertido en maldición, estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro. Sus ojos podrían haber sido el orgullo de su clan, pero ahora significaban su más profunda perdición. Cuanto más odiaba, esos ojos más se apoderaban de él mismo. Lo llevaban al limbo entre la cordura y la locura, empujándolo al vacío. Aquellos eran ojos que no veían nada más que oscuridad, profunda oscuridad.

El Sharingan era su más profunda perdición. Era el centro de su vida, su más grande necesidad. El odio era el alimento de aquel inmenso poder. La oscuridad su goce. Y él lo sabía, pero también sabía que nada podría hacer en contra de este. Era la maldición de su clan.

Y esos ojos eran los que quería su hermano, Itachi. O al menos eso había pensado, hasta que aquel hombre enmascarado le contó la verdad. Itachi no quería que él desarrollara su Sharingan, y los poderes que este conllevaba, solo para beneficio propio. Itachi quería que Sasuke fuera capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, y de sobrevivir en un mundo tan cruel.

Y ahora esos ojos se habían convertido en su suplicio.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadoso, más responsable o más sensato; no estaría en la situación en la que estaba. Se sentía basura, escoria, alguien que no merecía vivir. Le había quitado los ojos a su hermano mayor, y se los había implantado. No se había conformado con todo lo que Itachi había hecho por él, sino que también había mandado a profanar su cadáver y le había robado los ojos.

No importaba lo mucho que el hombre enmascarado le había insistido en que era por pura necesidad, y en que Itachi (muerto como estaba) no necesitaría sus ojos. Sasuke se los había quitado, y eso lo convertía en un maldito.

Suspiró. Sus ojos vendados por la reciente cirugía no veían más que oscuridad; oscuridad inmensa y fría. La venda se ceñía con fuerza alrededor de su cabeza.

De haber podido, se hubiera largado a llorar a rienda suelta, sin tener la suficiente fuerza como para evitarlo. Había aceptado implantarse los ojos de su hermano a causa de un impulso, de un arrebato de ira. Y ahora se sentía como el mayor bastardo que había pisado el planeta; como un maldito oportunista. Se sentía miserable.

_Itachi…_

De haber podido evitarlo, nunca le hubiese hecho eso a su hermano. _A su amado hermano mayor. _Pero ya era tarde. Itachi estaba muerto, bien muerto, y él le había robado sus ojos. Era una basura.

Se tocó la venda con la punta de los dedos, suavemente. Sintió con todo detalle la rugosidad de la tela, la textura de esta. Luego se dejó caer en una improvisada cama.

Tal vez había asesinado a la única persona que lo había amado con locura. Tal vez había sucumbido ante el odio. Tal vez le había quitado los ojos a su hermano, solo para beneficio propio. Pero al menos haría algo bueno con ellos:

_Se vengaría._

Se vengaría de la aldea, y de todos aquellos que habían hecho sufrir a Itachi. Se vengaría de aquellos que le habían mentido durante toda su vida. Se vengaría; se vengaría por todo el sufrimiento que tanto él como su hermano mayor habían tenido que soportar. Se vengaría, porque solo así tomaría justicia. Todos aquellos aldeanos dejarían de reír en ignorancia, para afrontar de golpe la triste realidad. Se vengaría, porque sus ojos ya nunca más verían nada que no fuera odio.

Pero por sobre todo, se vengaría por Itachi. Por el pobre héroe silencioso de su hermano mayor, quien había muerto salvando a gente desagradecida.

Se vengaría por él, por su _amado hermano mayor._

_Itachi…_

* * *

Gracias por leer.

No olviden dejar Reviews, que son siempre inmensamente agradecidos.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
